The untold story of Link's failure
by elemental water boy
Summary: After Link defeats Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time, we find out that Ganondorf returns and Link doesn't come to save the day. What happened to him? We go back to the end of Ocarina of Time, where young Link and young Zelda are meeting in Zelda's garden.


Link stepped into Princess Zelda's garden

Link stepped into Princess Zelda's garden. She turned and looked at him. The memory of their battle with Ganondorf was running in their heads. They knew it was all over now, though. He was trapped in the Sacred Realm, and that's where he would stay.

"The adventure isn't over yet," Zelda stated

"What more is there to do?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf is still strong. He may break out of the Sacred Realm. You need to go in and kill him, once and for all."

"I understand." Link and Zelda walked out of the garden and through the town until they reached the Temple of Time. Link walked up to a small altar that had three stones glittering on top of it. They were the spiritual stones of the forest, fire, and water. He took out the ocarina of time and began to play 'the Song of Time'. Slowly, a door behind the altar opened up, and a room appeared. Link turned to Zelda.

"What should I do when I get in there?" he asked.

"Find the goddesses. They'll help you," Zelda answered. Link thought of three spells he had in his pocket. "Din's Fire", "Farore's Wind", and "Nayru's Love". They were named for the goddesses; Din, Farore, and Nayru, and the spells had helped him throughout his adventure to defeat Ganondorf.

"Okay," Link said, stepping into the room. In a small pedestal was a sword. The master sword. It held power to defeat Ganondorf, and he had used it in his fight.

"Good luck!" Zelda called from the room with the altar. Link reached out and pulled the master sword out of its pedestal. A bright light surrounded him, and then he blacked out.

When Link came to his senses, he found that he had aged seven years, just as he had the last time he took the master sword from its pedestal. Seven years had gone by. He looked around him at the Sacred Realm. A bright blue sky was above him, and a large, rolling plain was all he could see. In the middle of the plain was a castle, much like the one Zelda lived in. He walked through its front doors and into a large hallway.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, and he walked to it and pushed it open. The room he stepped into had three large thrones in it, and three beautiful women were sitting on them. They had golden skin and long, golden hair that flowed down to their waists. On the top of each throne was a decorative gem. The one all the way to the left had a green gem, meaning that Farore sat there. The one in the middle had a red gem, meaning that it was Din's chair, and the one on the right had a blue gem, showing that it was for Nayru.

"Welcome, Hero of Time," Din said.

"You know me?" Link asked.

"We know all," Nayru said. "We also know why you are here." She turned her head towards Farore, who was now standing. She walked towards Link and extended her hand. As soon as he touched it, they were whisked away in a gust of wind, and he found the two of them standing next to a large ball that was glowing red.

"Look inside," Farore said. Link squinted his eyes, and he could faintly see Ganondorf's limp body laying there. "He's been like that since the day you defeated him. Now you have to go in there and finish the job. He will come to his senses, though. Whatever you do, make sure he doesn't get out of this cage. If he does, he could easily break out and back into Hyrule. Remember to use your light arrows, sword, and the spells you have."

"I will," Link said. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small diamond. In the center of the diamond was a deep blue ball. It was the spell; Nayru's Love. He held up the diamond, and the ball glowed. Nest thing he knew, he was inside of a diamond just like the ball.

"Good thinking," Farore said. "That diamond will be good defense for you." She held out her palm toward the cage, and a bright green beam shot out of it. A small hole opened up in the side of the cage where it hit. "Quick, get inside."

Link jumped through the hole and it closed behind him. He took out his sword and held it at his side as he walked towards Ganondorf's body. He touched the tip of the blade to the man's neck. Immediately his eyes opened, and smile an evil grin at the boy. He opened his hand and a dark orb of energy shot out and sent Link flying.

"So you've come back," Ganondorf said. "Now, I'll kill you. THIS TIME YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" he shouted, and more energy orbs shot out from his body. Link's spell held up for a moment, but it wasn't enough. The diamond around him shattered, and he was vulnerable. "See what seven years of storing up energy can do?" he said, flying towards Link.

"Agh!" the boy shouted, holding up another diamond. This one had a red ball inside. Din's Fire. Suddenly, a circle of fire flew out from the red ball, and it sent Ganondorf hurtling backwards. The man quickly recovered.

"Is that it?" he asked, smiling. He flew towards Link again. He knew that Link's magic power decreases with each spell he casts, and he wouldn't have much magic left soon. He just needed Link to use the right item.

"How about this?" Link asked, taking out his bow and a light arrow. Ganondorf hid a smirk. Link shot the arrow, and the man dodged it. The arrow flew and hit the opposite wall. It had enough magic to open a hole just like Farore's, and Ganondorf quickly escaped through it. "NO!" Link shouted, jumping through the hole before it closed. He held up Din's Fire again. "Please alert the goddesses," he said. The spell glowed, and the circle of fire erupted from it again. It flew around the surrounding area. In the distance, Link saw it strike down Ganondorf. He also saw it enter into the goddesses castle, and the three golden bodies quickly appeared at the top of one of the towers.

They held up their hands, and their combined powers shot into the sky and hit the Door of Time through which Link had entered. It disappeared. Link quickly ran back to the castle.

"I'm sorry! He escaped!" he said.

"We blame ourselves. We should've known that the light arrows would have opened the cage. We hid the Door of Time. It must exist as a passage to Hyrule, but we think we hid it well enough that Ganondorf will never find it," Din said.

"You still need to fight, though," Farore said. "We'll help as best we can. We do need to keep order in Hyrule, but we can spare some power. Take this." The gems above the thrones glowed, and a spell shot out of it and into Link's hand.

"What does it do?" Link asked.

"It should supply you with enough power to stun Ganondorf for a moment," Nayru answered. "Take that time to destroy him."

"Okay," Link said, running out of the room to where Ganondorf was. He found the man waiting for him, and he held up the spell quickly. The ball inside was bright yellow, and it glowed and sent out a beam of light. It hit Ganondorf, and the man was still for a moment. Link ran towards him and slashed his sword. However, he wasn't fast enough. Ganondorf healed himself, and he knocked Link back. The boy's magic power was completely depleted after using that spell, and, knowing this, the goddesses used their powers to remove him from the fight.

For decades the war between Ganondorf and Link raged on. The goddesses were practically useless, for they spent most of their time in Hyrule helping the people. Link repeatedly used the spell to stun Ganondorf, but it never worked long enough for him to strike, no matter how much magic he put into it. Finally, one day, the fight was being held next to a large and glistening lake.

"FIRE!" Link shouted, holding up Din's Fire and knocking Ganondorf into the water. The man spent a great amount of time under the water, and Link jumped in after him after a minute. He opened his eyes and found Ganondorf swimming frantically to the bottom. There, sitting on the ground, was the Door of Time. Link held up the Light Spell, as it had come to be called, and stunned Ganondorf. Then he held up Farore's Wind, and made a point at the top of the lake for him to warp to. He swam down to Ganondorf and touched the diamond with Farore's Wind inside of it to him. The man was sent back to the top of the lake. Link swam to the surface and held up Din's Fire, alerting the goddesses and destroying his magic power. The goddesses appeared there at his side.

"Ganondorf knows where the Door of Time is!" Link shouted as the man jumped back into the water. He took a deep breath and quickly followed. Ganondorf swam faster this time and touched the Door of Time. It slowly began to open, and Ganondorf escaped. The door closed before Link could get out. He swam to the surface.

"He's gone! Now what?!" he shouted.

"Open the door again," Nayru said. "Let all the water flow through." Link swam to the bottom of the lake and opened the door. The water quickly drained and completely flooded Hyrule. Then the door disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf must have destroyed it," Din answered.

"But now how am I supposed to kill him?!"

"You'll have to stay here until you die. When you do, you're spirit will rush back into Hyrule, since that's where you were born. Once there, you can find someone to finish the job for you," Farore said.

Link spent the rest of his life in the Sacred Realm. He felt like he had let everyone down, and didn't see how draining the lake had helped at all. Many years later, he died, and his spirit flew to the area of the lake where the door had been. It resurfaced in Lake Hylia, but something was different. Everything that was usually above the water was below the water. In fact, after looking around, it seemed that all of Hyrule was underwater. He swam to the surface and looked around. Hyrule wasn't there. Instead, he saw multiple islands dotting the horizon, and he was floating right next to an island. It was called Outset Island. Link floated to this shore and into a nearby house. At that moment, a baby boy was being born. He floated over to the baby and touched his finger to his head. The baby's spirit joined with his, and Link could fulfill his destiny of destroying Ganondorf.


End file.
